Dr. Arnold Campbell
The Rt Hon Dr. Arnold Albert John George Campbell CH PC FRCS (b. 5th May 1963 - d. 25th March 2016) was a British surgeon, politician and humanitarian. As the son of a Duke, he was entitled to the style 'The Lord' and received 'The Rt Hon' upon joining the Privy Council. Early life Dr. Campbell was born in Inveraray, Argyll. He was the younger son of the 12th Duke of Argyll. He grew up in his family seat, Inveraray Castle. He was the brother of the 13th Duke of Argyll. Education Dr. Campbell trained at Oxford University, studying Medicine. He progressed to King's Hospital where he studied first General Surgery (at Oxford), then Urology Surgery (at Cambridge). Dr Campbell published many papers over his career both for health and for humanitarian issues. Personal Life Dr. Campbell met Anna Smith in 1996 at Manchester Royal Infirmary where Dr. Campbell did his Registrar training. Anna was a Theatre Nurse who trained at MRI. They dated for several years before marrying in 1999. Dr. Campbell had no children at the time of his death, they lived in Lytham, just outside of Blackpool for which Dr Campbell was MP. Political Career Dr. Campbell got into politics after growing sick and tired of the Government's handling of the NHS. He was elected MP for Blackpool South in 2014, he was re-elected several times till his death in 2016. Dr Campbell for the majority of his Political Career was a Labour MP, however for his final term (until his death) of sitting in the seat, he was a Green MP. Dr. Campbell was known to be a fierce politician and introduced an NHS Bill which, a first, unified the Commons and was passed with total support from both sides of the house. It ascended to Lords where it was also passed and signed off by Her Majesty. Roles held by Dr. Campbell * Labour MP then Green MP for Blackpool South * Deputy Prime Minister and Secretary of State for Health Death Dr. Campbell's death remains controversial due to an on-going investigation into his death. Dr. Campbell was admitted to Kings College Hospital on the 19th March 2016 and rushed for emergency surgery after suffering an Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm (AAA). He spent two days on a Critical Care unit being ventilated. Reports stated he was recovering, after being removed from the ventilator on the 24th March. However on the 26th March, reports came out stating a patient's bed had be seen falling from a window of a ward from Kings College Hospital. At first the reports were dismissed as just a prank, however when Metropolitan Police were reportedly seen at Kings Hospital, Press attention was soon on the Hospital. It was confirmed on the 26th March 2016 at 22:39 that Dr Arnold Campbell's bed had fell out of a window at Kings Hospital and that the police were treating his death as suspicious. The case was investigated for several months before the Coroner recorded the verdict 'Open Verdict' due to lack of evidence. Legacy Dr. Campbell's legacy is one that will remain for a long time. On May 5th 2016, Dr Campbell's 53rd Birthday, a Private Hospital, for which Dr Campbell held a clinic, opened their new operating theatres named 'The Dr Campbell Operating Theatres', a statue was also unveiled in the hospitals main reception of the late Doctor sat next to a fish tank which he donated to the hospital and adored. Dr. Campbell's political bill continues to address NHS issues which are on-going, it is hoped with time and investment the bill will cause the NHS to stabilise. As part of Dr. Campbell's will, a trust fund was set up in partnership with Lancaster University to provide a scholarship to students who would otherwise be unable to afford to attend medical school or nursing school, the doctor set this up along with his wife in the eventuality that one or the other died, they would be able to live on in the memories of others.